More Than Words
by Mandy Hartzler
Summary: Domestic bliss? Is that really possible with Patrick Jane? Takes up after 6x22, my pet project to help pass time until January and season 7... T for now, but may veer into M eventually
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm absolutely terrible with updating, but I promise to do my best. This little image just wandered into my head, and I couldn't shake it; I know it's short, but more will come soon :)**

* * *

The shrill ring of her phone startled Lisbon from a dream she'd been having. In her dream, Jane had admitted he loved her and she had stayed in Florida with him. Dream-Jane sure could kiss well, and had continued to prove that the entire trip back to Texas.

Feeling guilty that she was dreaming of Jane and of kissing him when she could feel Pike next to her, she shot out her hand and grabbed her phone from the bedside table.

"Lisbon," she barked into the phone.

"Ah good you're awake, Lisbon."

She paused for a moment, confused. "Abbott?"

But if that was Abbott on the phone... She shot upright in bed and turned to her slumbering companion. A mop of blond curls greeted her.

"Sheep dip," she muttered. It hadn't been a dream then.

"Lisbon? Are you there?"

"Sorry, yes," she stammered into her phone, eyes still glued on Jane lying in her bed.

"Good. I need you to come on, we've got a case."

"Yes, sir. We'll be right there."

Shit.

Did she just...?

Judging by the silence on the other side of the line, she had. She winced ad mentally kicked herself.

"I was going to call Jane next, but it seems I don't have to. Bring him with you. Maybe he'll actually be on time for once."

She gulped. "Yes, sir, right away."

Abbott hung up and Lisbon flopped down on to the bed with a groan.

"Don't worry about it, Lisbon. He's been rooting for us from the get-go."

Lisbon jumped at the voice coming from beside her; she hadn't realised he was awake.

"What do you mean?"

"He have me his car keys to go after you, Teresa. I'm pretty sure he approves."

She huffed. "Maybe. Still doesn't mean I need to advertise it. God, was this how Rigsby and VanPelt felt when I called them in?"

"Most likely, yes. And look at how happy they are now."

She shot a sideways glance at him, a reluctant smile teasing her lips.

"I thought it was a dream."

"Mmm, good dream?"

"The best," she whispered softly.

Jane finally opened his eyes beside her and smiled at her, before winking playfully.

"Come on, we'd better get going or Abbott's goodwill might not last very long."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thanks so much for all the likes and follows and reviews, guys! I'm eternally blown away by this fandom's awesomeness!**

**Hope you enjoy this - bit longer, and I hope to get longer as we got along. Basically, this is all my hopes for the next season, even though I know they realistically won't bring Rigsby back for one episode to have him talk with Cho about Jisbon. Still, a girl can dream...**

* * *

They walked in together, despite Lisbon's half-hearted plea for them to go in separately. He just shook his head at her, smiling.

"Abbott already knows, you were kind enough to let it slip, so why does it matter?"

"It doesn't, I guess."

"Are you worried about Cho's reaction?"

She frowned at him. "Cho?"

He shrugged. "He sees us as brother and sister."

Lisbon wrinkled her nose at that. "That's surprising, he always was more observant than that."

He shrugged. "Meh, I don't know. I mean, your feelings were obvious, but I like to think that I was less so…"

She slapped his shoulder with the back of her hand. "Shut up, I was not obvious."

He grinned at her. "Yeah, you were."

"Was not."

"So were."

* * *

By the time they step out of the elevator, they were still arguing. They join Fischer, on her way to the debrief from getting coffee, and she just rolls her eyes at the pair. Lisbon leans in to Jane once their colleague is out of earshot.

"She didn't say anything. Maybe they don't know."

Jane smiled at her indulgently. "She was there on the island, wasn't she? I'm pretty sure the entire inn knew by the time we left."

Lisbon blushed to the roots of her hair and slapped him again.

Jane just laughed. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, love. And I suspect she hasn't said anything because she also already guessed."

"What? You mean everyone already knew but me?"

"Well, you and Cho, of course."

"Great," she grumbled. "Actually," she said after a pause, during which Abbott had started talking at the front. "She did ask me on my first day here if we'd ever been involved."  
"Did she now?"

"I never could figure out what made her ask that."

"Well, the fact that I did what you told me to -"

"I wish," she grumbled under her breath, but he went on like he hadn't heard her, despite the slight quirk to his lips.

"-And that I didn't sleep with her in South America."

"Oh, so you didn't."

He looked at her, incredulous. "Of course not."

She shrugged, pretending to be nonchalant, but privately relieved. She always had wondered about the nature of their relationship on that island, all alone. "Can you blame me for wondering, after Lorelai?"  
"That was different. That was to catch Red John!"

"Jane, do you have anything to add?" Abbott suddenly interrupted their heated argument. Jane stared at her for a second longer, before turning his attention to his boss.

"No, nothing."

Abbott nodded and went back to the debrief. Beside him, Lisbon looked utterly chastised, and refused to answer him for the next 10 minutes while Abbott was talking.

* * *

Jane was fixing himself some tea when Cho walked into the break area to get some coffee. The two men nodded, and Cho, stoic as usual, went about his business silently. Until he shocked Jane by suddenly speaking up.

"So is it true? About you and Lisbon?"

"Is what true?" Jane hedged, aware that Lisbon didn't want their relationship to become office gossip. She was very proud and had finally gotten to a place in the FBI where she felt she was respected as a person in the team, not just as a part of his demands to work for the Bureau, and he didn't want to jeopardise that, even if it was only Cho.

"That you two are… together now."

He paused for a moment, but figured that it was Cho, after all. "Yes. Yes, it is true."

"Congratulations, man," the other man said, before sighing. "Damn it. I need to call Rigsby."

"Oh?"

"We had a bet. He bet twenty bucks that you and the boss would get together eventually. I didn't believe him."

"Hmm."

"Seriously, not funny Jane."

"I'm sorry you lost twenty… bucks, Cho. Tell the Rigsbys I said hi."

"Yeah." He left, shaking his head, and Jane was left to contemplate the inner workings of his friend's mind. He chuckled to himself and moved to make Lisbon a coffee. She was, of course, already hard at work on the new case. She worked too hard, the mused. He really needed to get her to take some time off every now and then. Maybe a night out, just the two of them. He missed the late nights with her at the CBI, after everyone else had left, and he took it upon himself to bug her until she stopped working and just talked to him. He needed to find a way to do that again. He grinned and pulled out his new iPhone.

"Hi. I'd like to book a table for two please for tonight... yes. Patrick Jane..."


End file.
